


Love and War and Snow

by goodisrelative



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-15
Updated: 2006-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“Colonel, I do believe we have a war to win,” Elizabeth stated.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and War and Snow

_**SGA FanFic: Love and War and Snow**_  
DISCLAIMER: Stargate Atlantis and it's characters belong to their creators. This is not for profit and I am recognizing no financial gain from this enterprise.

Title: Love and War and Snow  
Author: [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)  
Summary: _“Colonel, I do believe we have a war to win,” Elizabeth stated._  
Pairing: Slight Teyla/Ronon and Laura Cadman/ Carson and stronger Elizabeth/John  
Warnings: Fluff, pure fluff  
Spoilers: thru Season 2, the first half and I haven’t seen last week’s ep.  
AN: This is for [](http://raisintorte.livejournal.com/profile)[**raisintorte**](http://raisintorte.livejournal.com/) ’s Gilmore Girls title challenge. I chose the title “Love and War and Snow” and to do it for SGA. The silliness that ensued after is all her fault, as it is her challenge, but was all devised in my head.  
AN2: Although we have not seen a lot of a fun or devious side to Teyla, I believe she has one, especially in this type of a situation, based on her interaction with the children in Season 1.  
AN3: Last one I swear! Thanks to [](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/profile)[**thekatebeyond**](http://thekatebeyond.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=writewrotewrit)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=writewrotewrit)for betaing. You rock. And Kate, you are ALWAYS worth the wait! :)

 _Team ~~Ronon~~ Pegasus challenges Team Earth to a war. You have 2 hours of amnesty to step through the gate and prepare for war. Two hours and 1 second later and you are fair game. Be warned._  
Ronon

 _Dr. Weir – as my holiday gift to the people of Earth, I have arranged a banquet in your honor on a friendly planet. Your descriptions of this thing you call snow led me to select this world. Over the coming month or more perhaps a schedule can be arranged so that all those who would like to enjoy this remembrance of Earth can come spend some time in this snow. For two months now, there has been no sign of the Wraith here nor has there ever been sign of the Genii._

 _Also, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Beckett, Dr. McKay, Dr. Weir, Lieutenant Cadman, Major Lorne, Dr. Zelenka and Katie Brown are hereby challenged to a War of Snow. You have until 1400 hrs to step through the gate unharmed. After that, as Ronon states, you are considered fair game._  
Teyla

Colonel John Sheppard and Dr. Elizabeth Weir stared at the note and then each other for a minute before John was hit in the back with a snowball and Ronon’s voice could be heard over the radio.

“Do you accept the challenge Colonel, or are you chicken?” There was a playful taunting in the man’s voice that had never been heard before. Elizabeth imagined he was smirking.

“Colonel, I do believe we have a war to win,” Elizabeth stated, laughter and excitement in her voice.

John got a quick count from the named participants. They had had to brow beat Rodney into participating, but they all were a go.

John answered the challenge over the radio five minutes later. “Team Pegasus, this is Team Earth’s leader. Your challenge has been accepted. Prepare to do battle and lose.”

Elizabeth made an announcement about the snow and Teyla’s offer, requesting that all personnel who wished to participate should e-mail her. Then she went to her rooms and dressed for the coming War. She didn’t think twice about it. Her people needed the break and so did she. This might not be the same as being home with family and friends, but it could be a good substitute.

Once Elizabeth left the gate room, John radioed Ronon and Teyla. He trusted them, but he wanted to place guards just in case. He was past the point of not preparing for every possible thing to go wrong.

Finally, with thirty minutes left of amnesty, Team Earth was ready and stepped through the gate with their armed guards.

“Team Earth, you have accepted the challenge of Team Pegasus,” Ronon stated formally, but all could read the smile in his eyes. For the first time since Ronon had joined them, John could see the man he was before the Wraith.

Teyla spelled out the boundaries of the field of battle and the rules, and then the battle was on.

For the next two hours, the children of the nearby village and the adults had the time of their lives. Worries about the Genii and Wraith melted away with each snowball.

It was an epic battle, with war cries, prisoners, ammunition shortages, sneak attacks and ambushes. The children, schooled in the art of stealth by Ronon and Teyla, and familiar with the terrain, enjoyed ambushing the adults. The adults enjoyed the carefree atmosphere and the chance to just ignore everything they faced each day. They planned counter ambushes and relished in capturing the _‘enemy’_ , acting more like children than the children themselves.

Even Rodney, who loved to complain of the cold and the wet, got into the war, insisting that obviously none of them knew the proper way to pack a snowball and he had to take over the ammunition supply.

They were cold and wet -- but laughing -- when Teyla finally called a halt to the war.

“A truce has been called in this War of Snow. We all live to fight another day. It’s time for drying off and eating.” She spoke in a loud clear voice.

***

The villagers had put together a wonderful feast of things similar to what was available on Earth. There was a large bird that resembled a turkey and a pig-like animal roasting on a spit. There were salads and desserts, and decorations of red and green and silver and gold to add to the festive feel of the celebration.

On the walk to the village, Teyla mentioned that this was also a holiday for the villagers and explained some of the customs and the significance of certain decorations.

“So, they have mistletoe,” John finished Teyla’s explanation of a plant they used as decoration, slowing down to see what was taking Rodney so long. Teyla was confused and Elizabeth was left to explain the Earth tradition and how they called the plant ‘mistletoe’ on Earth.

***

Elizabeth, who had stopped being Dr. Weir when the first snowball flew, let herself relax enough to stay Elizabeth throughout the banquet, watching her people as they talked with the villagers. Carson, she noted, had already found the healer and was discussing medicine. Rodney and Radek were bickering as usual, but were also speaking with a villager who appeared to be a scientist of some kind. At the very least, he knew about the Stargate and Ancient ruins.

Teyla was laughing with friends and standing close to Ronon, who was also enjoying himself. It was nice to see Ronon finally letting his guard down around them. It seemed he was actually starting to believe that he was actually free of the life as a runner. His hands rested on Teyla’s shoulders.

Cadman was near Carson, offering opinions when asked, but content to simply listen to him. Major Lorne and Katie Brown were off walking in the snow, now that they were dry and full.

Elizabeth looked around for Colonel Sheppard, wondering where he was. When she felt a tap on her shoulder, she realized the man she was looking for was right behind her and smiled.

John had never seen Dr Weir -- _Elizabeth_ \-- so carefree and happy before. He had been watching her most of the night, noting the way she monitored her people and talked to the villagers. He was sure she had already made plans for more formal negotiations later on, and admired the way she could take care of her city and still not break the air of celebration.

“This was a great present from Teyla and Ronon,” he told her, smiling down at her.

“Yes -- a fact I already communicated to them,” Elizabeth nodded.

“You have a hellava arm, Dr. Weir. Been in a few great snow wars, have you?” His eyes were twinkling in the firelight.

Elizabeth laughed. “Many as a child. I didn’t realize how much I missed it. Even the damp chill afterward doesn’t detract from the memories.”

They were interrupted by a few children that had surrounded them.

“You have to kiss her Colonel Sheppard,” one stated solemnly.

“Yeah, you do. It’s tradition. I hope you don’t get cooties from her,” agreed a younger child.

And then all the children were chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Finally, Teyla’s voice broke through the chanting. “And remember the rules of tradition, Colonel. She is not a relative, nor a friend’s wife.” There was amusement in the young woman’s voice and mischief in her eyes.

Elizabeth shot her friend a look and mouthed, “Traitor!” before turning nervously to look at John. His eyes were intent upon her face, a slight smile of bemusement quirking his lips. She wondered if he was trying to figure out a way to bow out gracefully, but all thought stopped as he lifted a hand to her face and pressed his palm against her cheek.

“Dr. Weir?” he murmured, as if asking permission. Before she could respond, however, he was kissing her. His lips were firm and warm, yielding against hers, and tasted slightly of the wine he’d been drinking earlier. There was power there. It was a short kiss, barely more than a touching of lips, but Elizabeth could feel it right down to her toes.

“Did ya get girl cooties?” the young one asked, pulling John’s eyes from Elizabeth’s.

“Nope. I’ve had my shots,” he told the child and winked at him.

It wasn’t long after that Colonel John Sheppard or Dr. Elizabeth Weir were not to be found around the campfire. The nearby clearing, flooded with moonlight, was another story, however. If anyone had gone searching, two shadowed figures would have been observed locked in a passionate embrace, while the snow glistened around them.  



End file.
